


Повышение

by Oxygen_Neutron



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Neutron/pseuds/Oxygen_Neutron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ренджи получает повышение. Вроде бы радоваться надо, но Абарая кое-что беспокоит. Он уверен - не просто так его назначили лейтенантом шестого отряда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повышение

\- ...Сим подтверждается, что шестой офицер одиннадцатого отряда Абарай Ренджи переводится на должность лейтенанта шестого отряда.  
\- Поздравляем с повышением, Абарай-кун, - улыбнулись Хинамори и Кира, передавая Ренджи подписанную бумагу.  
Ренджи сначала ушам своим не поверил.  
\- С-спасибо... - пробормотал он, но, вовремя спохватившись, поклонился и произнес:  
\- То есть, это честь для меня, Хинамори-фукутайчо, Кира-фукутайчо.  
\- Незачем быть столь учтивым. Теперь мы на равных.  
\- Э, да, - для Ренджи это известие стало такой неожиданностью, что он растерял весь свой словарный запас. В первый момент он несказанно обрадовался, но затем его охватило беспокойство, правда, он и сам пока не понимал, из-за чего.  
\- Вот и отлично, - раздалось из-за спины. Ренджи обернулся и увидел третьего офицера Мадараме, сидящего у стены.  
\- Иккаку-сан?  
\- Теперь ты стал еще ближе к Кучики Бьякуе, - продолжил Мадараме. И тут Ренджи как током ударило. Он понял, что его так насторожило. Кучики Бьякуя. О том, что Абарай стремился превзойти рокубантай-тайчо, было известно, наверное, всему Готею. Но никто даже не догадывался о том, что Ренджи с недавних пор несколько поменял свои приоритеты. Если бы Иккаку знал, насколько уже Абарай сблизился с Кучики Бьякуей... А теперь, значит, стал еще ближе...

~~~

Ренджи с трудом дождался вечера. Весь день он провел, как на иголках. Новость быстро разлетелась по отряду, и каждый, с кем Ренджи виделся, хлопал его по плечу и поздравлял с назначением. Абараю трудно было скрыть свою нервозность, но для других это было легко объяснимо, и никого не касалось то, что причина его волнения была не совсем в том, что он получил повышение, хотя и была напрямую с этим связана.  
Когда стемнело, Ренджи пробрался к поместью Кучики и вошел через заднюю калитку, которую одна из служанок всегда оставляла незапертой. В доме светились всего несколько окон. В комнате Бьякуи было темно, но зато в кабинете горел слабый свет. Тихо прокравшись в дом, Ренджи подошел к двери в кабинет и распахнул ее, даже не постучав. Он был уверен, что Бьякуя ждал его.  
Кучики сидел в глубоком кресле, читая какую-то толстенную книгу. Бросив короткий незаинтересованный взгляд в сторону Ренджи, он вернулся к чтению и перевернул страницу. Абарай быстрым шагом подошел к нему и, положив листок на журнальный столик, хлопнул по нему ладонью.  
\- Что это? - грубо спросил он.  
\- Приказ о переводе, - как-то отрешенно ответил Бьякуя, даже не взглянув на листок.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Что я сделал? - не отрываясь от книги, Бьякуя поднял одну бровь. - Это решение было принято на собрании лейтенантов, и я не...  
\- Ой, вот не надо только сейчас заливать, - перебил его Ренджи. - Это ты подал прошение о моем переводе. Зачем? - Абарай чувствовал, как в нем закипала злость. Невозмутимость Бьякуи бесила его. Он смотрел сверху вниз на спокойно сидящего в кресле Кучики и боролся с желанием схватить его за ворот юкаты и хорошенько встряхнуть.  
Бьякуя вздохнул, как будто ему приходилось объяснять элементарные вещи четырехлетнему ребенку.  
\- Мне нужен лейтенант, ты прекрасно подходишь на эту должность. Ты обладаешь всеми необходимыми для этого качествами. Ты умен, силен, напорист...  
\- Херня это все! - не дослушав, закричал Ренджи.  
Впервые за вечер их взгляды встретились. В глубине темно-серых глаз Бьякуи плескался холодный огонь, говорящий о том, что Ренджи позволяет себе слишком много и испытывает его терпение. Но разозленный Абарай уже не мог остановиться.  
\- Ты решил держать меня на коротком поводке?! - продолжал распаляться он, не осознавая, насколько приблизился к краю. - Думаешь, что если я безродный приблудный пес, то меня можно сажать на цепь?  
Бьякуя отложил книгу и, медленно поднявшись с кресла, шагнул к Ренджи. Тот не отступил, и теперь они стояли практически вплотную.  
\- А что, если и так? - в голос Кучики закрались ледяные нотки. С виду он был спокоен, но в глазах читалось явное раздражение. - Теперь ты всегда будешь рядом.  
\- Не надейся, что, надев на меня ошейник, ты сможешь удержать меня, Бьякуя, - Ренджи буквально выплюнул его имя. Его уже трясло от злости. Он сгреб в кулак тонкую ткань юкаты Бьякуи не то, притягивая его еще ближе, не то, пытаясь оттолкнуть.  
\- Я все же попробую, - Кучики медленно накрыл его руку своей и с силой сжал, сдавливая пальцы. Придвинувшись совсем близко, почти касаясь губами подбородка Ренджи, он тихо произнес:  
\- Нравится тебе это, или нет, ты теперь мой лейтенант, Ренджи.  
Абарай слегка поморщился от боли, но не попытался освободить руку из тисков таких хрупких с виду пальцев. Сверкнув глазами, он немного отстранился.  
\- Еще нет. Приказ вступит в силу только в следующем месяце. Я еще могу отказаться от должности, - с этими словами он вырвал руку из захвата Бьякуи, развернулся и направился к двери. Но дойти до нее не успел. Бьякуя в одно мгновение догнал его и, развернув к себе, вжал спиной в ближайшую стену. Его пульсирующая рейацу придавила не хуже бетонной плиты. Привычная холодная сдержанность слетела с него в один миг, обнажив острое жгучее желание.  
\- Не думай, что я так просто позволю тебе уйти, - прошипел Кучики и, прижавшись к Ренджи всем телом, втянул ноздрями воздух рядом с его ухом. - Ты меня с ума сводишь. Я слишком многим поступился ради тебя.  
\- Ради меня?! Ты ничего никогда не делал ради кого-то, кроме себя! Тебе плевать на всех, - Ренджи попытался вырваться, но Бьякуя держал крепко, не позволяя двинуться, и еще больше увеличил давление рейацу. - Ты привык только брать и ничего не отдавать взамен. Ты хоть раз спросил, чего хочу я?  
\- И чего же хочешь ты? - прошептал Кучики ему на ухо, распутывая узел оби.  
\- Поздно, Бьякуя! Этот вопрос надо было задавать до того, как подавать прошение о моем переводе, - Ренджи попытался помешать ему, но Бьякуя быстрым движением прижал его запястья над головой. - И прекрати это. Я устал от твоего эгоизма.  
Бьякуя словно его не слышал. Он целовал и покусывал его шею. Распахнув косодэ, шарил одной рукой по груди, другой сжимая скрещенные запястья Абарая у него над головой. Давление его рейацу возросло настолько, что Ренджи было уже трудно дышать. Ощущения усилились так сильно, что каждый поцелуй Бьякуи обжигал, словно раскаленным железом, каждое прикосновение посылало дрожь по телу.  
Ренджи больше не мог сопротивляться. Он тонул в этих ощущениях, захлебывался собственным сбивчивым дыханием, рвался навстречу этим требовательным рукам, горячим губам, гибкому телу. Хотел большего.  
\- Но, тем не менее, ты все равно приходишь сюда, - хриплым шепотом произнес Бьякуя, опалив дыханием его лицо, и Ренджи подался немного вперед.  
\- Каждый раз, приходя сюда, - прошептал он Бьякуе в губы, - я обещаю себе, что этот раз будет последним.  
Поцелуй вышел жадным, страстным, ошеломляющим. Бьякуя отпустил руки Ренджи, и тот сразу же вцепился ему в плечи, притягивая еще ближе, комкая в кулаках юкату, стягивая ее с плеч, обнажая гладкую нежную кожу.  
Как бы Абарай ни пытался себя обмануть, он понял, что ошейник он надел на себя сам, и уже давно. И злился он сейчас не на Бьякую, а на самого себя. За то, что позволил этому случиться. За то, что даже не заметил, как это случилось. Бьякуя уже давно привязал его к себе и, сделав Ренджи своим лейтенантом, он всего лишь дал понять, что не собирается его отпускать. Осознание этого бесило Ренджи. Но, черт возьми, если бы он не хотел этого, он не приходил бы в поместье.  
\- Но каждый раз нарушаю это обещание, - низким хриплым голосом произнес Абарай, оторвавшись от губ Бьякуи. Резко развернувшись, Ренджи поменял их положения, и теперь, сам прижимая Бьякую к стене, принялся целовать его грудь, окончательно избавляя от одежды, оглаживая руками все, до чего мог дотянуться. Охваченный страстью и желанием, он все же не забыл хоть немного подготовить любовника, потому что не сделай он этого, то целовался бы в следующий раз с острым лезвием Сенбонзакуры, а не с ее обладателем.  
Сдернув с себя хакама, он подхватил Бьякую под бедра и прижал спиной к стене. Секс был грубым и жестким, словно Абарай пытался выместить таким образом всю свою злость. Их крики и стоны были бы слышны, наверное, на все поместье, если бы Бьякуя предусмотрительно не поставил кеккай, еще когда Ренджи только вошел в кабинет. Они упивались своей близостью, никак не могли насытиться друг другом. Целовались и кусались, оставляя друг на друге отметины. Они занимались сексом, но энергия, окутывавшая их, была, как во время сражения. Только в таких поединках не было побежденных. Они оба всегда выходили из них победителями.  
~~~  
\- Ренджи, - позвал Бьякуя несколько минут спустя, уютно устроившись в кресле. Он уже снова накинул юкату, а Ренджи, завернувшись в плед, сидел рядом на пушистом ковре, положив голову ему на колени. Он поднял глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на Кучики. - Будешь моим лейтенантом? - тихо спросил Бьякуя, касаясь его лица.  
Ренджи вздохнул и, потеревшись о его ладонь, сказал:  
\- А куда я денусь…?  
Бьякуя нахмурился и приподнял его голову за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Ты этого действительно хочешь?  
Ренджи долго не отвечал, глядя ему в глаза, как будто ища в них ответ. Потом он улыбнулся и с готовностью сказал:  
\- Да, - а потом, немного помолчав, добавил: - Тайчо.


End file.
